Hypno Love
by Misspumkin
Summary: Birdbrain has planted a hypno chip that can control people on Dudley. Making him fall head over heels in love with Kitty. Distracting him and Kitty from stoping Birdbrain. Well they get Dudley to snap out of his love trance read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I got the Idea for the episode from Diary of a mad cat hope you enjoy Hypno Love)

Birdbrain was in his lair ploting on what to do to T.U.F.F.

"And I have thought of nothing." He said.

"Who" Owl asked.

"ME! I have not thought of a single plan to take down T.U.F.F." Birdbrain said.

"Where" Bat asked.

" AT T.U.F.F.!" He yelled.

"Why not look at your old plans and get insperation." Zippy suggested.

"You know for a stupit bird that's not a bad idea Zippy go bring me the plot folder." Birdbrain said.

"Yes Birdbrain." She said as she brought a giant folder with thousands of sheets of paper.

"Ok here it is" Birdbrain said.

"Where" Bat asked.

"RIGHT THERE!" He yelled as he opened it.

"Thunder cannon no, Atomic tiara no, hey looky here Eric the water delivery guy." Birdbrain said.

"Who" Owl asked.

"ERIC!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Where" Bat asked.

"RIGHT HERE IN THE PICTURE!" He yelled.

"What about him boss." Zippy asked.

"Remember when I made that hypno helmet I made to hypnotize Eric to distract Agent Katswell because she had a crush on Eric. Birdbrain said. (A/N:Never knew what she saw in him)

"Yes" Zippy said.

"Well I came up with an idea." He said.

"What is it." She asked.

"I can make another one but really small so no one can see it and plant it on Agent Puppy. Then I will activate the chip making him fall head of heels in love with Agent Katswell. Distracting him and her we can steal anything we want." He explained with an evil laugh.

"That's genuis boss." Zippy said.

"I know that Zippy now I must get started on this project in the lab." Birdbrain said.

"Who" Owl asked.

"ME!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Where" Bat asked.

"IN THE LAB! This is going to be a day." Birdbrain said while he entered the lab.

**There's Chapter 1 Hope you liked it. Review please and no Flaming**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok here's chapter 2**

It took all day but Birdbrain finally finished it. It was super smallabout the size as a penny.

"Ok zipppy take this to Agent Puppy house and plant it on him" Birdbrain said.

"Who" Owl asked.

"Agent Puppy'!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Where" Bat asked.

"At his house! Zippy just go before I kill them." He said as he gave the chip to Zippy.

Then Zippy flew to Dudley's house. And he was fast asleep in his bed. She entered through the window and planted it on dudley and flew away. Now it's morning and Dudley has no idea what happened last night and he goes to work.

"Hey Dudley." Kitty said as she walked passed him.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said back then Birdbrain actived the chip and dudley was in love.(A/N: He did the same thing that he did when he saw fifi but with Kitty)

**sorry it's so short but it will be much better later I promise. No flaming**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok here's chapter 3**

He never noticed how beautiful she was until now. He felt like he was on cloud 9. So he went to go talk to her.

"Hi Kitty you look nice today." He said.

"uh..Thank you." Kitty said confused.

Then he kept staring at her with a love glare.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Cause you look pretty."Dudley said still staring at her.

"Why are you..YOU BROKE SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU!" She yelled.

"No just being nice." Her said.

"Ooookay Dudley." Kitty said.

"I love you." Dudley wisphered.

"Wait what!" Kitty asked.

But before the akwardness could continue the Chief came in with some intel.

"Agents Snaptrap is robbing the cheese factory!" the Chief yelled.

"Were on it Chief, Come on Dudley let's...Dudley?" Kitty asked.

Then she saw that Dudley was ripping the peadals of of a flower (A/N: I know random right)

"She loves me, She loves me not, She loves me, She loves me not.." Dudley said.

"Dudely come on!" She yelled as she grabbed him.

Then Dudley was at the last peadal.

"SHE LOVES ME!" He yelled.

**That's Chapter 3 and no flaming.**


End file.
